battlechefbrigadefandomcom-20200213-history
Mina
Mina is a human chef in Battle Chef Brigade. She is the daughter of Wen and Lily from Windy village, and her sister is Saskia. her best friend is Simon. While running the little restaurant in town might be good enough for some, Mina craves more out of life. For her, the pinnacle of success would be to join the Battle Chef Brigade. She practices nightly alongside the coachings of her sister to hone her own abilities. Using recipes she has long made in her family kitchens, she seeks to prove herself, stealing the money meant for ingredients and convincing her best friend and sister to cover for her while she tries her hand at joining the brigade. Mina snaps to light a fire under her cook pots. Personality An adventurous young woman, Mina is full of energy and a wild spirit. She loves her family, but doesn't like the blandness of her rural lifestyle which causes her to run and join the Battle Chef Brigade. Content with staying up late and training, this usually gets her in trouble when she accidentally sleeps in. She is very kind, but has a tendency to slightly over-react, she also cares deeply for her friends. She has a deep love, and respect for food, and when she wins she will compliment her opponent and act in a very humble way. That being said she is also sort of straight sighted, especially when she didn't realize Wart's cookie was a taunt, instead complimenting him on such a well thought out idea. At the beginning of the game despite Mina's love of her family and kind-hearted nature, she shows some negative qualities, specifically selfishness, not thinking of how her family would think of her running away, and weaseling her friend Simon for money. She also tends to act before thinking, which gets her into trouble. However after her expulsion from the tournament, she learns to take a step back and begins to see things from others points of view. Abilities *Daggers - While the do cast mana, daggers can be adjusted depending on who you challenge in the coliseum. Adding fire or frost will make hunts easier. You can also add modifiers so that daggers stun or shoot multiples, depending upon preference. *Stomp - has a chance to stun enemies. It also can combo when she hits monsters and bounces back up. *Whirlwind - Along with the throwing knives, Whirlwind lets her hunt at a distance. Great for tackling groups of monsters! Can also be augmented to last longer and do more damage, great for late game when you need to end larger monsters quickly. *Dash - part of her mobility kit, the dash allows mina to avoid monster attacks and skirt around most zones rapidly. Can be altered so do damage every time you pass an enemy *Feint- while not a counter directly, pressing down with the magic attack button will allow you to avoid most direct attacks and end up behind an enemy, thus letting you get a combo in before they rotate to focus on you. A necessary ability to help defeat the Dragon quickly. Category:Characters